


LOST (peace)

by delina



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Comics, Illustrated, Song Lyrics, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/pseuds/delina
Summary: Sebastian's journey through STEM and how he got there.





	LOST (peace)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old comic I did, finished for The Evil Within's first anniversary back in Oct 2015. It's still one of my favorite TEW things I've done, and though it was done well before the sequel I feel it still fits pretty well. All my sad Myra feels! I keep forgetting I can post it here, since I feel my long comics read a lot better on AO3 than on Tumblr really- so here it is :)
> 
> The words are all lyrics from a song, so if you'd like to play along with it, here's Carpark North's Lost (Peace): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZkTQoa3V-E

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
